


Puzzle Pieces pt. 3

by fritokays



Series: Puzzle Pieces [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, F/F, I can only write so much fluff before that little devil on my shoulder is like, Like so much angst, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of Violence, but enjoy, but there's angst, doooo it, it was bound to happen, so I'm sorry, this one is still fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:24:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9644285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fritokays/pseuds/fritokays
Summary: Third part to my little series. This one is still fluffy but there's also some angst. Sorry not sorry! Enjoy?





	

Lena threw her keys into the bowl by the door and put her bag on the table beside them. She stepped through the apartment and toed her heels off once she was in the bedroom. The woman took a shower and changed into a pair of soft shorts and a well-loved sweatshirt that she’d pilfered from Kara’s things months ago.

The woman then grabbed the stuffed animal laying on her side of the bed, picked up her laptop, and made her way to the living room. She made herself comfortable in the middle of the couch and started working on a few proposals she hadn’t finished at the office.

Lena heard Kara come in through the balcony window about half an hour later, “Hi!” Was thrown out by the hero as she ran down the hallway and jumped in the shower to no doubt wash off the grime of another alien fight.

When the blonde reappeared, she bent over the back of the couch and wrapped her arms around Lena’s shoulders before kissing her cheek, “What are you working on?”

“Idea proposals,” Lena murmured.

“Want some company?”

The woman nodded in response and Kara walked around the couch, sat down beside Lena, laid her head on her shoulder, and sat with her like that until she was finished.

0~0~0

Kara kissed Lena hard and the woman kissed her back just as fiercely. It’d been a few weeks since they’d had actual time alone together. With their already hectic schedules and trying to help Alex and Maggie plan a wedding, the two of them had barely seen one another unless they were leaving for work or coming in exhausted.

Lena was already in her comfortable clothes being that she’d had the day off. Kara was supposed to as well but she’d gotten called out on a Supergirl emergency and so the brunette had spent the day with Maggie.

Kara furrowed her eyebrows when she gripped Lena’s hip and heard the woman let out a slightly pained sounding gasp, “Bug?” She asked and Lena shook her head as she reclaimed Kara’s lips. The hero soon forgot about it until she ran her hand over that area again and felt Lena flinch, “Baby, what?” Kara asked confused and Lena bit her lip.

She was sat straddling Kara’s lap and looked down at her girlfriend before sighing and pulling down the hem of her shorts slightly to reveal her hip bone. Kara’s eyes nearly bugged out of her head and Lena would have laughed had this been any other situation.

“Is that-” She trailed off and looked up at Lena who nodded at her, “Why?”

“I lost a bet with Maggie,” The woman groaned.

“And that bet would be?”

“She said you wouldn’t eat thirty pot stickers at game night last week and I knew you could,” Lena shrugged and Kara furrowed her eyebrows.

“So how many did I eat?” She asked in confusion.

“Twenty nine,” Lena mumbled as she leaned forward and laid her head on Kara’s shoulder.

“Oh. But-” She looked at Lena.

“Yep, you gave me the last one and you looked so damn cute that I couldn’t possibly tell you no. So, I had to get a tattoo,” Lena mumbled into her neck and sat back up again, “At least she didn’t make me get your face because that was apparently on her list,” Lena shrugged and looked down at Supergirl “S” that was now colorfully worn on her hip.

“Oh,” Kara mumbled after a moment and Lena sat back from where her face was buried in her girlfriend’s shoulder and looked at her.

“Kara?” She asked and blue eyes dragged themselves up from staring at the tattoo to look into concerned green ones, “Is that okay? I suppose I should have asked before getting part of your name tattooed on my body,” Lena said now completely starting to panic.

“No!” Kara said in a hurry, “No, it’s fine,” She shook her head but her eyes were still slightly cloudy, “There’s just something you should know,” Kara mumbled quietly and Lena nodded. She was then lifted gently off of her girlfriend’s lap and sat to the side while Kara stood and started to pace.

“Kara?” She asked quietly and the blonde stopped and looked down at her girlfriend.

“So, on Krypton, there’s this custom,” She started and ran her fingers through her hair, “And when one person wears the crest of another person’s home on their bodies; clothes, a necklace, some kind of charm, a tattoo, anything like that…” Kara trailed off and took a breath, “And of course I’ve sort of had to overlook the whole clothes thing because the symbol of the house of El is sort of everywhere,” She started pacing again, “And it’s not like it’s an Earth custom or anything and I know I was raised here and you’re from here,” She kept pacing and rambling.

“Kara,” Lena said gently trying to urge her to an answer.

“By Kryptonian law we’re married now,” Kara said in a rush and made direct eye contact with Lena who seemed to choke on air. Her eyes widened and she stood and looked directly at her girlfriend… wife.

“What?” She asked quietly and Kara tried to grin but sort of just grimaced.

“Yeah, you heard me correctly,” She whispered and Lena brought a hand up to her forehead.

“I really should have asked first,” She mumbled and now it was Lena’s turn to pace, “God, I’m so stupid,” Lena mumbled and felt strong arms wrap around her from behind, “I’m so sorry, Kara,” She said as she spun and looked up at Kara with teary eyes, “I’m so sorry.”

“Hey,” Kara said softly as she brought her hands up to cup Lena’s cheeks and thumbed away her tears, “Hey, it’s okay, baby. It’s okay,” Kara kissed her forehead, “I definitely could have done worse for myself. My wife’s pretty hot,” She said with a playful shrug and Lena let out a sound that was something between a sob and a laugh, “Lena.”

“I’ll get it removed,” The woman whispered dejectedly and Kara caught her chin and tilted her head up to look at her.

“What if I don’t want you to?” Kara asked quietly and Lena gaped at her.

“Did you just propose?” Lena asked and Kara laughed.

“It’s kind of pointless to propose when you’re already married, bug,” Kara whispered and Lena rolled her eyes, “But I would love nothing more than to be married to you.”

Lena’s breath caught in her throat and then she was smiling a smile Kara swore made her heart skip two whole beats and then Lena’s lips were on her own and she was consumed by all things Lena.

“You mean that?” The brunette whispered against her lips.

“I mean that with every ounce of power in me,” She whispered back and felt Lena smile into their talking kiss.

“How would you feel about a really small, really private wedding? Just for legality?” Lena whispered into the kiss.

“I would feel completely fine with whatever you want,” Kara said against Lena’s lips.

“Tonight?” Lena asked and Kara pulled back to look at her in shock.

“Tonight?” Kara repeated and Lena grinned at her, “Tonight,” She said with a definitive nod.

0~0~0

Kara woke up and opened her eyes to see bright green eyes staring right back at her, “Good morning,” Lena whispered and Kara reached out and pulled the woman into her arms.

“Morning,” Kara whispered into her hair as she kissed the top of her head.

Lena giggled and looked up at her. She brought her fingers up and traced lightly along Kara’s facial features while staring mesmerized. 

“What are you doing, bug?” Kara whispered and kissed Lena’s fingertips as they grazed across her lips.

“I’m touching my beautiful wife,” Lena whispered back and smiled brightly, “My wife,” She repeated, “You,” Lena said and kissed Kara’s lips quickly, “Are my wife. And I couldn’t be any happier.”

“Well then,” Kara said as she sat up and pulled Lena into her lap and kissed her softly, “Then I want to hold my wife while she touches me,” She whispered against Lena’s lips and felt the woman smile against her.

“I’ll never get tired of hearing that word,” Lena said while twirling blonde hair around her fingers.

“Neither will I,” Kara mumbled against her skin, “Mrs. Danvers-Luthor.”

“I still can’t believe you took my last name. With all of its bad connotation.”

“I took the last name of the woman I love. The last name of the woman I’d die for. The last name of the most perfect person I’ve ever met. I love you and I love your name and we’ll make it a name with an amazing connotation in time,” Kara said genuinely and Lena leaned forward and crashed their lips together.

A few moments later she laughed and Kara raised her eyebrows at her in question, “Imagine that. A Super is a Luthor.”

0~0~0

“I made something for you,” Lena said as she sat next to Kara a few days later. They were having a takeout night and binge watching Parks and Recreation.

“Yeah?” Kara hummed out and brought her hand up to trail through Lena’s hair.

“Mmhmm,” Lena nodded and Kara finally looked at her in question, “I’ll be right back,” She mumbled and pecked Kara’s lips before getting up and moving down the hallway. She reappeared with a small black box, “I couldn’t decide which one to buy,” Lena started, “None of them matched you and I didn’t think you’d like any of them,” Kara was staring at her in confusion and Lena bit her bottom lip, “So I just made one,” She flipped the box open and Kara’s eyes widened.

“Lena,” She breathed out as she looked at the ring in front of her.

“It’s super proof,” Lena said and laughed at Kara’s confused look, “The metal can’t be bent by your super strength and stones have been revamped and won’t crack under the force of your power. Not that I expect you to wear it as Supergirl, that’s just dangerous, but if you accidentally hit something too hard or if you flex the wrong way,” She trailed off and shrugged before looking up at her girlfriend.

“Lena, I love you so much,” Kara said with one of those Sunny Danvers smiles, “It’s perfect,” The ring was perfect. While it was practical, it also fit Kara’s tastes to a T. The band was a silver color and the stones were a sapphire blue and were inlaid around the band. Lena popped it out of the box and looked to Kara for permission before slipping it onto her finger, “I suppose now would be the time that I admit I also made you one?”

“What?” Lena asked in shock and Kara giggled. Lena felt a woosh of air before Kara was sitting before her with a ring held between her fingers, “Kara,” She whispered as she looked at it, “You made that?”

“I did,” Kara said and slipped it onto Lena’s shaking finger, “It’s made from the metal of my pod,” Lena looked at it in awe, “So you have something from Krypton,” Kara said quietly and Lena looked up at her and smiled, “And the stone is inactive Kryptonite.”

“It’s what?” Lena asked quickly and Kara leaned forward and kissed her.

“Don’t worry. It can’t hurt me,” Kara laughed and Lena relaxed only slightly, “I promise you that it’s not going to hurt me. I just thought it matched your eyes and, well, you’re my Kryptonite, Lena.”

Lena smiled and leaned forward to wrap her arms around Kara’s shoulders and bring her into a kiss, “I love you, Kara.”

0~0~0

Alex, Maggie, Lena, and Kara had an impromptu games night a few days later and were all gathered in Alex and Maggie’s apartment for the occasion. Lena had been banned from poker, “Dammit, Luthor, you can’t just not show any emotions at all!” And was more than happy to sit on the floor holding Kara between her legs with her arms around her waist while the blonde stared blankly at her cards.

“I have no clue what I’m doing,” She mumbled and Lena laughed before reaching forward and pointing to a few cards while whispering something in Kara’s ear, “Oh!” She said and turned her head to kiss Lena’s cheek, “Thanks.”

“No cheating, love birds,” Maggie grumbled before placing her bet, “Although, it’s not too hard to read Danvers Junior’s face,” She shrugged and Lena giggled while Kara attempted to look indignant.

“I’m a great secret keeper!” She protested and was met with the sound of the other three women’s laughter, “I’m keeping a secret right now,” Kara said sassily and folded her hand.

“Kara, if someone knows about the secret, whether or not they know the details of said secret, means you couldn’t keep the secret,” Lena pointed out and Kara pouted at her.

“And what would this secret be?” Alex laughed out and Kara bit her lip.

“Lena got a tattoo,” She shrugged.

“Kara!” Lena blushed.

“What? You did,” She shrugged, “Alex, why don’t you ask Maggie about that,” She directed at her sister and smirked at her. She knew that as soon as Alex heard Maggie’s answer, she would know their secret.

“Maggie?”

“What? She lost a bet. It’s not like I made her get the tattoo,” Maggie said while holding her hands up in mock surrender, “Not my fault.”

Alex was quiet for a moment before glancing at the two still cuddled together on the other side of the coffee table. Kara saw the moment her eyes landed on both rings and heard the way her breathing hitched, “Maggie? What was the tattoo?”

“Umm,” She motioned at her chest, “The crest thing,” She said nonchalantly.

“Maggie!” She shouted and smacked her fiancé on the upper arm.

“Ow! Hey!” She said as she rubbed at her arm, “What was that for?”

“Oh my god,” Alex mumbled and brought a hand up to pinch at the bridge of her nose, “I would like to apologize on behalf of my beyond idiotic fiancé here,” Alex started and didn’t stop at Maggie’s protests, “I’m sure she didn’t realize.”

“Didn’t realize what? That I’m a genius and Little Luthor is totally whipped as fu-” Maggie was cut off.

“Maggie!” Alex shot her a warning look, “Not helping,” She said and Maggie shrugged.

“Still don’t know what I did,” She said pointedly.

“You basically acted as a minister,” Alex said and Maggie stared at her for a long moment before her eyes widened and she looked at Lena and Kara who were beyond amused at their bantering.

“I what?” She choked out.

“Kryptonian law states that by wearing the symbol of another’s house, you are bound by marriage,” Alex said slowly and Maggie just stared at her.

“I am an idiot,” She finally just whispered and Lena and Kara lost it. She looked up at the two of them laughing and threw her hands up, “The hell?”

“Sorry, just never thought I’d hear you say that out loud,” Kara laughed and Lena nodded in agreement, “It’s fine, Maggie. We worked it out,” Kara shrugged.

“Glad to hear it, Danvers,” She mumbled.

“Danvers-Luthor,” Kara corrected and laughed again when Maggie’s eyes snapped up to her own.

“Excuse me?” She then dropped her gaze to their hands and her eyes got impossibly wider.

“You know, for a detective, you’re pretty bad at detecting,” Lena teased and Maggie glared at her.

“Says the woman who once stared at a glass of orange juice for an hour,” She sneered.

“Can we stop bringing that up?” Lena pouted and Maggie shook her head.

“Not until it stops being funny,” She smirked, “But, Kryptonian law isn’t law here?” She finally went back to the previous conversation.

“Nope,” Kara said simply and then took pity on Maggie, “We decided to just run down to city hall that night and make it official here too,” Kara said and grinned when Lena laid her chin on her shoulder.

“Wow,” Maggie said and was quiet for a moment, “You guys just lesbian U-Hauled it right on past us.”

0~0~0

“Our faces are on every magazine within a fifteen mile radius of National City,” Kara said as she stepped into Lena’s office. The woman looked up at her and smiled a tired smile as she nodded.

“I’m aware,” She mumbled as she rubbed at her forehead, “I’m sorry, sweetheart. I didn’t even think about how this could affect you. I have some things in the works. We don’t need anyone recognizing Supergirl as you,” Lena said as she continued typing furiously.

“I suppose I didn’t help by signing my last article ‘Kara Danvers-Luthor’,” The blonde sighed as she flopped down on Lena’s couch.

“Wait, you did?” She looked up to see Lena looking at her in shock and Kara giggled.

“It’s my name now, Lee,” She shrugged, “I love it.”

“And I love you and I promise I’m going to fix this,” Lena said and Kara stood and walked over to her before pulling the woman up out of her chair and into her arms.

“It’s okay. If everyone wants to talk about how much I love you, then let them. Because I love you so much.”

0~0~0

“Supergirl?” Kara heard in her ear piece, “We have a problem.”

“Just give me a location and I’ll be there,” Kara said already preparing herself for a fight against an alien.

“It’s not really that. You should come in so we can talk about this in person,” Kara stopped flying there and hovered above the city.

“Alex,” She said warningly and heard her sister sigh.

“Lex Luthor escaped from prison,” She said and Kara felt a chill run through her as she took off towards L-Corp.

“I’m going to get Lena.”

“Kara,” Alex whispered and the blonde stopped again and felt her heart hammering in her chest, “He already got to her,” Kara swore her heart froze in that moment and dropped into her stomach too and she was suddenly falling, “Kara!”

0~0~0

Kara woke up at the DEO and brought a hand up to her face before everything came crashing back down on her. She sat up so quickly, she broke something, but she couldn’t be bothered to turn and see what it was as she made her way towards the sounds of her sister’s voice.

“Alex?” She asked quietly and everyone looked up at her. The brunette in the center of the room set her jaw.

“We’ll find her,” She said confidently and Kara nodded after a moment.

“What do we know?” Kara asked as she finally fully entered the room.

Alex took a breath and looked at Kara for a moment before answering, “We know that Lex Luthor paid off a few guards to let him out and killed the ones who got in his way,” Kara bristled at that and nodded for her sister to continue, “Apparently he was only after Lena. He went to her immediately after getting out. No stops in between that we’ve found,” Kara nodded again after swallowing thickly, “When he got to the apartment,” Kara cut her off.

“Why was she at home? She should have been at work,” Kara said with furrowed eyebrows and Alex nodded.

“Her secretary said that Lena asked her to push back a meeting because she forgot some paperwork she needed for it,” She replied gently and Kara nodded after a moment, “Lena apparently left the door unlocked thinking she was just going in to grab a few things and he just walked in,” Alex said and Kara pursed her lips and nodded as she crossed her arms over her chest.

“Anything else?” She whispered after a minute.  
“We’re working on it. But.. You know, he’s brilliant,” Alex said and Kara nodded and turned on her heel, “Where are you going?”

“Home.”

0~0~0

Kara opened the door to their apartment and stepped inside slowly. She felt her heart breaking as she looked around. Her precious wife had clearly put up a fight against her brother. She swallowed her tears down and closed the door behind her. 

The kitchen was a wreck. Chairs were toppled over and glass was broken. Something that looked like blood was on the floor and Kara prayed to every god listening that it wasn’t Lena’s.

The living room was next. Kara barely contained a sob that attempted to escape without her permission. She didn’t get to be weak right now. She needed to be strong for Lena. She could be weak when her wife was back in her arms. There was more blood. And Kara had to breathe deeply to keep from going into a rage. On the back of their very white couch, was a bloody handprint that looked as if it had been drug away from it. What made her stomach roil was the fact that that hand print belonged to the hands she held so often.

She surveyed the rest of the damage before walking down the hallway towards their bedroom. The picture of the two of them cuddled together at an earlier game night was smashed against the floor when she passed. She gently pushed the already ajar door open and then she did let out a sob.

This room had taken it the hardest if the sheer amount of damage was any indication. A lamp was over turned and the bulb was shattered all over the floor. Lena’s bag was ripped to shreds and her paperwork was everywhere. The black blazer she’d had on over her white dress that morning was laying in the middle of the floor in a heap looking as if it had been torn off of her body.

Kara brought a hand up to her mouth and choked back another sob as she stood there. One of the heels Lena had been wearing that morning was laid on its side and the other was nowhere in sight. The glass table near the balcony windows that Lena often worked at was shattered to pieces. Their bed was torn to hell and back. But there in the middle of all of it, was that damned stuffed animal. Kara stepped towards it and reached out. She grabbed the soft penguin that Lena seemed so attached to and looked down at it for a long moment before she was sinking to her knees and sobbing full force.

That’s how Alex found her about twenty minutes later. She figured she’d give her the time to get through the apartment and then she’d go get her. She stepped into the bedroom and looked at her broken little sister, “Kara?” She called gently and her sister shook her head as she clutched Lena’s penguin, “Kara, come on,” She stepped towards her sister and the blonde looked up at her with an expression Alex had never seen from her before. Despair, hopelessness, desperation, distress, and anguish all rolled into one expression on her sister’s face.

She dropped to her knees next to Kara and wound her arms around her sister, “We’ll find her,” Kara sank against her, “I promise you we’ll find her.”

0~0~0

Supergirl stood in the middle of the DEO. Listening to agents buzz around her, listening to Winn type furiously, listening to Alex shouting orders at anyone and everyone. She stood there ready for anything. Ready to go get her wife; no matter what she was about to fly into.

Kara tuned out everything around her. She pushed her senses to the limit. Searching, searching, searching. She just needed to hear Lena’s heartbeat. She knew she could do it. She could just keep pushing until she found it.

“Kara?” She snapped her eyes open and saw Winn in front of her. It was clear he’d said her name a few times before she heard him. She looked at him expectantly, “We’ve got something, but,” He stopped talking when he felt wind and turned back to her only to see she wasn’t there, “Supergirl’s gone!” He shouted and Alex just nodded and took off with her team to the location Winn had finally pin pointed.

Kara flew faster than she thought she’d ever flown before. She knew she’d get flack for breaking the sound barrier later, but she didn’t care. Her heart hammered in her chest when she sat her feet to the ground outside of the warehouse the location on Winn’s screen had pointed her to.

After an attempt to use her x-ray vision, she realized that the building was lead lined, “Dammit,” She hissed and swallowed before entering through a window after breaking it out.

Once inside, she stopped and listened again. She could hear a man speaking and if she listened harder, she could hear multiple heart beats, one of which belonged to Lena.

Kara super sped into the room where the sounds were coming from and found herself face to face with none other than Lex Luthor, “Well, well, well. You did come after her,” He sneered and Kara saw Lena tense in the chair she was tied to in the middle of the room.

“And now you’ve got me here,” Kara said through gritted teeth, “So what do you want?”

“What I always wanted,” He said, “The supers to be dead,” Kara heard Lena let out a whimper from behind the gag tied around her mouth and Lex back handed her. Kara moved forward so quickly she probably burned the floor but she was met with Lex’s hand in her face, “Ah, ah, ah, Supergirl, take one more step and one of the four men in this room armed with Kryptonite will make sure your death is long and painful,” He said with a smile.

Kara took a breath, ready to give her life to save Lena’s. In that moment though, she heard the sounds of four bodies hitting the floor and glanced around to see Alex and other DEO agents coming out of the shadows, “Looks like you might be a little outnumbered now,” Kara sneered before driving her palm harshly against his nose. Once she was sure he was out cold, she quickly knelt down in front of Lena, “Oh, baby,” She cooed as she reached up and pulled the gag out of her wife’s mouth, “I’m so sorry, Lena-bug,” She whispered as she reached around her and untied the restraints. She heard Lena let out a pained sound and x-rayed her hands, “That son of a bitch,” She mumbled as she stood and stepped towards Lex again.

“Kara,” She heard softly behind her and she stopped and turned to Lena, “Please, it’s not worth it,” She said quietly and the blonde looked between brother and sister for a moment before nodding and making her way back to Lena. Her white dress was covered in blood and her bare feet were bruised and torn up badly from the fight that she had put up. Her face had one large gash over her eye and a quickly forming bruise from where Lex had slapped her.

“I’m gonna get you out of here, okay?” Kara asked gently and Lena nodded and cradled her broken hand as Kara lifted her, “I’ve got you.”

0~0~0

Kara paced back and forth impatiently. She’d brought Lena back to the DEO and then she’d been told to leave so they could examine her properly. Kara had protested but the doctor on hand, and Alex once she’d arrived, insisted that Kara not be in the room. Lena and just nodded when she’d asked if she’d be okay and Kara had reluctantly left the room.

Kara looked up when the door opened and saw Alex step out and lean back heavily against the wall with a hand to her forehead, “Alex?” She asked and the agent looked up at her with tears in her eyes, “Oh my god. What happened?”

“Nothing more than you already know,” Alex mumbled, “I just didn’t know… I love her too, Kara. I never want to see her like this again,” Alex whispered and Kara hugged her sister tightly for a moment, “God, I wanna go torture that man,” Alex gritted out, “Carve words into him. See how he likes it,” She said and Kara tensed.

“What?” She asked in shock and Alex looked up at her, “He what?!” She asked again and Alex bit her lip.

“Why don’t you go hold your wife?” She said gently instead of explaining and Kara nodded and left her sister in the hallway to enter the exam room. The doctor had left when Alex had so the room was empty.

Lena was laid on her back on the bed. She was in only her bra and panties being that her dress was in an evidence bag. Her hand was in a green cast and was resting on her stomach, “Lena?” Kara called softly and the brunette turned her head quickly and her eyes teared up. Kara was by her side in a moment and was caressing her face and kissing her cheeks, “Hey, you’re okay. I’ve got you, baby. You’re okay,” She whispered soothingly and felt Lena trying to sit up, “What’re you doing?”

“I want you to hold me so badly, Kara. Please?” She whispered and Kara nodded and pulled her wife into her arms and lifted her off of the bed. She cradled Lena to her chest and felt Lena’s legs wrap around her waist before she sighed and tucked her face into Kara’s neck, “Thank you.”

“I’m so sorry, Lena-bug. I’m so sorry,” She cooed as she basically rocked her wife as she would when comforting a child, “I love you so much, sweetheart. I’m so sorry,” Kara continued and felt Lena’s unbroken hand gripping tightly at her cape, “I love you so much, bug. So much.”

“I love you too,” Lena whispered against her neck, “So much, Kara. And I was so scared I wasn’t going to see you again,” She choked out and Kara shook her head and shushed her quietly before taking a seat on the bed with Lena in her lap, “Where is he?” She asked quietly and Kara listened for a moment.

“Right now?” She asked and Lena nodded into her neck, “He’s in a containment cell and Alex may or may not be taunting him through the glass,” Lena gave a weak laugh and Kara ran her hands over her back gently, “Rao, you mean so much to me, Lena. I don’t think I could survive without you, bug.”

“That feeling is definitely mutual,” Lena whispered back and Kara dropped kisses into her hair. She clung to Kara for a few more moments before sitting back slightly and looking at her wife. Kara leaned forward and pressed their foreheads together and breathed in the scent that was so undoubtedly Lena.

Kara opened her eyes a few moments later and Lena knew the exact moment she saw the wound, “Baby,” Kara choked out as she looked at her hipbone. There on her perfect skin on the opposite hipbone as the tattoo was the word ‘FILTH’ crudely etched onto her skin with a blade, “Rao help me,” Kara said as she felt anger flow through her and she only stopped shaking when Lena’s voice broke through her internal struggle.

“Kara,” She called quietly, “I need you to focus on me, darling. Please?” She asked gently and blue eyes slowly met green, “There we go. It’s over and done with now, puppy. There’s no point in getting angry again,” She whispered and Kara pursed her lips, “Hurting him will make you feel better for a few moments but it’s not worth it. I promise you.”

“He marked you, Lena,” Kara protested and Lena caught her lips in a wet kiss to stop her from speaking.

“He did,” Lena nodded in agreement when they broke apart, “But hurting him isn’t going to remove the scar,” Lena whispered and Kara finally sighed, “There you go,” She said as she carded her fingers through blonde hair, “Can we go home?”

“I don’t think you’re gonna want to go home,” Kara whispered as she thought about what the apartment looked like right now, “At least not until we’ve cleaned it back up,” Kara said, “And we don’t have to go back. We can find somewhere else,” She whispered.

“And until then?” Lena asked gently.

“You’ll stay with me,” Alex said from behind them. Kara looked up and Lena turned her head to look at her, “No protesting. It’s not gonna work on me,” She said with a glare and they both just nodded, “Lena,” She said gently and the brunette met her eyes, “I have something for you.”

Alex stepped forward and held out a small tube of salve. Lena looked up in question and Alex sighed, “It was sort of experimental a while back. We made a batch of it and never made anymore because we didn’t have an endless supply of the ingredients. Anyway, it will heal, completely heal, any one wound you have,” She glanced at Lena’s hip and make up to her eyes, “That should be just enough,” Alex whispered and Lena felt herself tearing up again.

“I’d hug you but I’m practically naked,” Lena whispered and Alex let out a small laugh, “Thank you so much, Alex,” She said instead and the agent nodded before leaving the room again. Lena looked down at the tube in her hand and then handed it to Kara, “Would you?”

Kara nodded and got up to turn and sit Lena on the bed now. She kissed her forehead quickly before spreading the small amount of ointment over the nasty carving Lex had made on her. Within moments they were watching the skin close itself up and it was like it had never been there at all. Kara bent and brought her lips to her hip and kissed the skin there gently.

“I could kiss your sister. I mean, I won’t. Obviously. But I could,” Lena said and Kara laughed and rolled her eyes.

“How about we get some clothes on you and then I’ll take you home.. To Alex’s,” She corrected, “And you can relax?” Lena nodded and Kara grinned at her, “I keep a change of clothes here if you want those? They’ve gotta be more comfortable than the scrubs,” Kara pointed out and Lena nodded and felt wind before Kara was standing in front of her again with a duffle bag.

After Lena got dressed in Kara’s clothes, which consisted of red jogger sweat pants and a grey tank top with low cut sleeves, she’d stood and grabbed her wife’s hand in her good one and shot her a tired smile, “Ready?” Kara asked and Lena bit her lip, “Whatever you want, it’s yours. Name it, bug.”

0~0~0

“I really shouldn’t have agreed to give her whatever she wanted,” Kara muttered for the hundredth time. Alex nodded from her place beside her.

“Ya think?” She said sarcastically as she led them down a hallway towards the containment cells, “You really are whipped as Maggie put it,” Alex mumbled and Kara flicked her sister in the upper arm in response.

Lena had asked to see Lex. Kara had immediately protested and said no and then Lena had found Alex and asked her and Alex had replied the same way Kara had. But somehow, she’d convinced the two of them. 

Lena was stood clinging to Kara’s hand while they walked. Alex led the way, followed by Kara and Lena, then Winn and J’onn brought up the rear. There were also a few other agents tagging along. There was no way that they were going to let her near him again if there was any chance of her being in danger.

Alex stopped and spun to face Lena and looked at her, “Are you sure?” She asked for the millionth time and Lena just nodded. Alex sighed and turned the last corner and they were stood in front of the cell containing Lex Luthor.

Lena let go of Kara’s hand after a moment and stepped up closer to the glass. Looking at her, you’d never know she’d been scared out of her mind earlier by the same man she was now staring down hard.

“Little Lena come to play some more?” Her brother taunted and Lena clenched her jaw. She dropped her gaze down to the touch pad by his cell door before bringing her hand up and touching a few buttons which had the door opening.

“What the hell?” Alex said as she and Kara stepped forward but Lena stood her ground as she came face to face with her brother.

Lex stood up slowly and stepped up toe to toe with her. He was a good foot taller than she was, but she didn’t back down, “What now?” He asked menacingly and Lena narrowed her eyes at her before they all heard the sound of a crack as her fist made contact with his already broken nose.

He hit the ground while his nose poured blood and looked up to see her glaring daggers at him, “I hope you know you’ve got no family left!” He shouted at her.

Lena heard multiple footsteps behind her before Kara’s voice broke through the silence, “That’s where you’re wrong. She’s got more family than she could possibly need,” She said and Lena turned and saw Kara, Alex, J’onn, and Winn stood protectively behind her.

0~0~0

The next morning found Kara on Alex’s couch with Lena sat beside her with her legs thrown over her lap. Kara’s fingers idly traced little patterns over Lena’s calves and feet and she occasionally leaned in and brought her lips to whatever part of Lena’s face she could reach.

They were startled by the sound of someone at the door and Kara stood and gently placed Lena’s feet back down on the couch before making her way to the door and opening it, “Eliza?” She asked and heard her wife move in the room behind her. Even injured, Lena was always proper and would of course be standing to welcome their guest, “Not that I’m not thrilled to see you,” She said as she hugged her foster mother and let her in, “But what are you doing here?” She asked as she closed the door.

“One of my girls was hurt,” Was the only explanation she got before Lena was being enveloped in a hug by the older woman. She was stiff for a moment before melting into the embrace. Kara watched on fondly as her mother so readily accepted her wife, “Where else would I be?” Eliza asked like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr! stressedoutsunflower.tumblr.com message me prompts or whatever!


End file.
